


Their Love Was Soft, Fluffy and Perverted

by KD writes (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, M/M, Male Slash, Mindfuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Amplificathon. KD Heart knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Love Was Soft, Fluffy and Perverted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).



Need I say more?


End file.
